


find me a find.

by murrponchan (kuripaaan)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/pseuds/murrponchan
Summary: It’s Masaki’s first winter in New York City and he’s gonna take Times Square by storm! But first, a pick me up is needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pierrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierrot/gifts).



> Written for pierrot for the Aiba Exchange on LJ.

The weather was becoming chillier and chillier. Masaki was surprised at how quickly the change between season happened in New York City. At one moment it was summer and the next moment, it was winter. Autumn barely seemed to register on the thermometer. But the joy Masaki got from seeing his breath in the air was unrivalled.

You see, it meant one thing and one thing only to him. With the cooling of the weather came that knowledge that the holiday season would soon be upon him. And then nestled sweetly in the middle of that was his birthday. 

Masaki has only ever seen how New York celebrates Christmas on TV and in the movies. It seems to be this huge fantastic festival with lights strung throughout the trees that lined the boulevards, winter themed decorations hanging in all the store windows, and the many Santas ringing their bells on every street corner. At least, Masaki thinks they’re meant to be Santas. Most just wore the hat. 

He remembers how he would sit on the rug in the living room back in his house in Chiba, surrounded by blankets to keep him warm while he stared, enthralled with the very festive world of New York City during the Christmas time. His parents had a hard time pulling him away from the screen.

So now, he was here. Ready to do things and make his own New York City experience. But today was cold and even though he was wrapped in heat tech underclothing, a thick down coat, a fluffy scarf, comfortable gloves, and a beanie, he decided that he would start off his adventure with a waffle and a coffee from a well known waffle place that sat in a little booth on the corner of 6th and 42nd, across from the Bank of America building.

He took the Six train up to the 42nd Street station and made his way from Grand Central. He liked to think that his skill in navigating complicated subway systems was honed by all his travel in Tokyo proper. It was only in cases like this that he was truly grateful for the harrowing experience that was the Tokyo Metro. It was his first time in (or near) Times Square and the crush of tourists and native New Yorkers made it almost feel like Tokyo. Just another similarity to add the list, which set him a little more at ease.

Masaki had long adjusted to the strings of fate that stretched between people. When he was younger and wasn’t quite sure what they meant, he had the habit of ducking under them, even hopping over them in some cases, as if they were tangible things that could ensnare him. But eventually he came to the realization that they weren't real, in the physical sense. The relationships defined by the color of the string were very real. 

The yellow strings that stretched between him and his parents were always a source of comfort when he did something to piss his mom and dad off. No matter how many times they yelled at him or sent him to his room for punishment, the deep golden yellow reassured him they still loved him in some shape or form. 

It was times like those that he almost wanted to wrap himself in those strings, strangulation be damned. The string between his brother and himself was interesting in that it was a mix between yellow and green. But they do always say that your siblings are your first best friends.

Masaki took the time to make a little detour and take a picture with the lions in front of the New York City Public Library’s main branch. He didn’t exactly remember which was Patience or which was Fortitude, but that didn’t stop him from asking random strangers on the street to take his picture with them. He even climbed up on the pedestals to take selfies with them, ignoring the judging gazes of what could only be native New Yorkers. 

Once he was satisfied with his pictures, he returned to his original route to the waffle booth. Wafels and Dinges was what it was called. He had seen it while looking for something sweet and delicious in Midtown that would appease his sweet tooth. Masaki had previewed the menu before he left the hotel and decided to get a banana, strawberry, and nutella waffle. Or wafel. 

He made it to the stand a few moments later and was surprised when a string of fate appeared attached to him. He watched in fascination as it deepened to a red color.

It reminded him of the deep red string that hung between his parents. Their love seemed all encompassing sometimes and he inspired for something like that in his life. And now that he saw it, just the faintest red string (he didn’t want to call it pink, this couldn’t be something limited only to mutual attraction), connecting him and the handsome stall attendant, Masaki decided then and there that he was going to deepen the color and make the man his. Perhaps he should start by asking for his name, Masaki thought to himself.

He walked up to the stall when it was his turn in the line and smiled brightly at the man behind the counter. Masaki waited until the man met his gaze before he leaned forward onto the counter. The man seemed to step back a bit.

“My name is Masaki Aiba,” Masaki tried in his best English. Turns out studying phrasebooks before trips really worked. He’d have to make sure Sho got an amazing souvenir from the many gift shops that were in the area. He’d find something.

The man’s lips turned up in a slight smile, his eyes flashing quickly to Masaki’s left before returning to meet his gaze again. 

“How can I help you,” the man returned in perfectly fluent Japanese. 

Masaki almost took a step back in response, suddenly flustered by the Japanese. His confidence increased ten fold and his smile impossibly widened. He looked at the name badge, but most of the name was covered by a sticker. The only letter remaining was a J. 

“J? Can I call you that?”

“Sure,” J replied and touched his name badge without thought. “Mr. Masaki Aiba,” he said in English before switching back to Japanese, “what would you like to order?”

Masaki pretended to give it thought, tracing his lips slowly. He thrilled inside when he saw J’s eyes follow his fingers. 

“Mmm, something sweet would be great. Need lots of energy to get through my first winter in New York City,” Aiba said and winked at J.

That got Masaki a chuckle and a wink in return. Yeah, this was totally going to happen.

“Well, I can suggest one of our most popular, the banana and nutella one,” J offered and pointed to the menu. 

“Can I add strawberry to that,” Aiba asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“You can do anything you want with it.” J smiled again and input the order into the register. “It shouldn’t take longer than five minutes. You can wait just over there by the pickup window for your wafel.”

“Oh, and add a coffee to that, please,” Masaki rushed out, having forgot that he had wanted to order that originally. 

“Of course, Mr. Masaki Aiba.”

J read out the amount to Masaki and finished the transaction. Masaki went to where J pointed out to him earlier. It felt as if the chill was seeping through his gloves, so he tucked his hands into his pockets and waited for his food. He sat at one of the many tables provided and watched the crowd pass by, indulging in his favorite hobby of people watching, though it would more accurately be called string watching. 

There was a lot of red, blue, yellow, and green floating around the park. The few flashes of pink he saw made him giggle. What made someone think that walking around a cold park in the middle of winter would be a good first date? He then cringed a bit when he remembered a disaster of a first date of his. Never again would he go to the beach in the middle of winter. 

Masaki perked a bit when he heard his name being called. He took his coffee with a small thanks and returned to his hobby. He winced when he saw a black string go by. Hatred was never a very comfortable feeling and he believed that he himself had never, and will never, had the capacity for it. Worse was that they looked to be completely in love with each other. Brilliant acting, Masaki thought.

His name was called once again. When he looked, he saw J at the pickup counter with his sweet waffle. He took it from J with a smile, his fingertips meeting J’s as he took the carton.

“Thanks. It smells great.” Masaki dipped his finger in the whip cream on top and licked it off, letting out a soft sigh of happiness. “Exactly what I wanted.”

J chuckled. He reached to the side and came back with a small packaged wet wipe, a tissue and a pen. Masaki looked on in confusion.

“This is for later,” J said and handed him the wet wipe. “For your fingers, you know? And this,” he scribbled something on the tissue and handed it to Masaki. “Is for later tonight. Text me?”

Masaki looked down and was pleasantly surprised to find Matsumoto Jun’s name and his phone number.

“Jun,” Masaki said dazedly.

“... Is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Masaki answered excitedly.

The now named Jun let out a sigh of relief. “Good. Meet me around 7 in front of the Empire State Building? I know a good Korean BBQ place in K-town.”

“K-town. 7. Right. See you then!” Masaki waved excitedly and turned away with bright red cheeks, heading towards Times Square. A date, he asked me out first, Masaki thought to himself, missing his name being called out. He turned to see Jun waving back.

“Your food, you forgot it,” Jun yelled to him.

“Shoot!”

\---

Masaki might’ve been early, but that’s fine. He’s just excited is all. Jun texted him that he was on his way and that he’d be there soon anyway. He looked towards the night sky and wished he could see the stars, but not every place could be like Chiba. 

It had started snowing. Masaki followed the path of one of the drifting flakes down and tried to catch it on his glove only for the red string of fate attached to him to suddenly appear. He looked up to see Jun walking down the block to him. Masaki smiled and gave a little wave. 

“I’m sorry, did I make you wait?” Jun asked when he reached Masaki. 

“No, no. I haven’t been here long,” Masaki shook his head. 

“Great. Are you ready then?” Jun offered his hand to Masaki. 

Masaki took it with a blush. He met Jun’s gaze and managed to see the stars anyway.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”


End file.
